


The Mood

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Charlie Cox/Daredevil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at this... But well, Charlie and OFC have been working on Daredevil's season three together and trying to keep it professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... This is one of few fanfics I've written in my life and, in case someone reads this, this kinda sucks I just wanted to get Charlie and his stupid face out of my head, really.  
> I hope that if anyone reads this enjoys it and does not end up hating me.  
> Also, english is not my mother language so any typos or grammar errors are because of that.

What was I going to wear? That night we had the party to celebrate the end of the shooting of Daredevil's season three, I was one of the costume design assistants and was invited to it, like everyone in the cast and crew. It was a nice opportunity to dress up a bit, not too much, but a bit and I was eager to take that chance. So there I was wrapped on my towel staring at my closet. Right at that moment it was down to two options, a long sleeved black minidress and a midi black dress with a slit on the right thigh. I could pair them both with my black leather jacket and black pointy toed pumps, so it was the dress giving me trouble. So I decided to go with the midi dress, it had a cris cross back and the front had a high neck line, I got dress and got my make up on, and out I went. I was nervous but I did not know why. I got along well with everyone on the crew, so I had no reasons to be as nervous as I was.

When I got to the warehouse they had picked to throw the party almost everyone was there, Rosario and Deborah greeted me happily, like they always did, and they asked me to come back so we could take some pictures together. I went to do my round of greetings and chatting and when I walked over to the bar I asked for a mojito and took a sit on one of the bar stools. It was in that moment when I saw Charlie, and man, was he gorgeous, he was wearing black jeans and a white button up shirt, with a leather jacket. We were, basically, twinning and I had to laugh when I saw him walking towards the bar.

"So... Where are we going to sing? Here or somewhere else?" I said, smiling at him.  
"What?" He said, with a confused expression on his face.  
"Oh, right... You're english. It's a Venezuelan thing, when you are twinning with someone you ask them where are you both going to sing" i explained and then added "But you wouldn't know that, is advanced sense of humor, you know a latino thing. Anyway, I'll go and take my jacket off is getting hot in here"   
"I'll help you with that, if you don't mind"  
"Oh, cool. Thanks" I said as I turned my back to him and he took my leather jacket off of me. "I'll just leave it with all the other jackets and shit"

Later on Roasario, Deborah and me were taking some selfies and I posted some of them on Instagram. It was then that they noticed the tattoo on the upper part of my right thigh.

"Oh, my god! That is some serious hot ink" Said Deborah.  
"I like it, is sexy" was what Rosario said.  
"What is sexy?" Asked Charlie approaching us from behind.  
"Look at this, Charlie" Rosario was pointing at my thigh and showing Charlie.  
"Aren't you full of surprises?" Charlie was smirking? Was that a fucking smirk on his face?  
"Well, that's not the only one I have. I just don't have them where everyone can see them"   
"Is that so?" Asked Charlie.  
"Yeah" I said and I felt my face getting hot at the way he was looking at me.  
"We should go and dance a bit, this is a party, queridos" i suggested.

We danced and turned and had a good time and when we finally needed a break Charlie and me went to the bar area.  
"What do you want to drink?" He asked me  
"A mojito, please"  
"A mojito? Really?" He was surprised "I thought you would be more of the Jack Daniels' type"  
"I am, I like both. Is just that today I'm the mood of drinking mojitos"  
"And is that the same mood that made you decide to wear this dress?" There it was, the smirk again.  
"Yeah" i said "What's with my dress?" I asked him.  
"Well, you look impressive in it"   
"Impressive?"  
"Yes, impressive" I laughed at that.  
"C'mon. I'm more bones than meat. Maybe Deborah or Rosario would look the impressive part. I just look like a girl who is thin enough to be a model but too short to be one" I said, dismissing his comments.  
"Well, I am impressed by you wearing this dress" He looked at me intently "Better said, I am impressed by you. Period."  
"Are you flirting with me, Charlie?" I had to ask.  
"Yes, I am. But I'm also stating a fact" He said.  
"Thank God this place is dark"  
"Why?" Charlie asked me.  
"That way you can't see how red my ears are"  
"I am making you blush?"  
"As much as someone with my skin color can, yes" I bit my lip "Don't act like you don't know the effect you have on women"  
"Maybe I don't know the effect I have on women" He was giving me a loop sided smile.  
"I don't believe that" I said, staring at him "And what was that about you being impressed by me?"  
"I am" He said "I was impressed by you the day we met, but I made an effort to keep it professional"  
"And now?"  
"And now I'm not. Shooting is over" He was getting closer to me and I felt like if everyone was staring at us.  
"I feel like everyone is looking at us" I said.  
"No one is paying any attention to us, believe me"   
"How do you know that?" I laughed "You are staring at me"  
"I just know. All this people have been for more than four months without getting properly drunk." He put his index finger on my knee. "I would not be paying attention to us"  
He was making smooth circles on my exposed knee and that was giving me chills. But if that was how he wanted to play I could play that game too. And the first thing I did was cross my legs, so that my right leg was on top and Charlie was able to see my tattoo.  
"So... You think no one is paying attention to the way you are dragging your finger up and down my leg?" I asked him.  
"No, and even if they are... I could kiss you right now and no one would be surprised"   
"How so?"   
"You were not paying attention to me all this time we've been working together, right?" He said.  
"I was, Charlie" I bit my lip again "But, this... This was important to me, more than being attracted to you or flirting with you. You have no idea of how distracting it could be being around you"  
"Distracting?"  
"Yes, stop that" I smiled at him "You have to know that you are more than attractive. You are sex on legs"  
"Am I?"  
"Yes, you are and you know it" Was my answer.  
"You know what? We should leave... Everyone is starting to do it already. I'll see you outside" He winked at me and got up.

I went to get my jacket and met him outside. When i got close to him he took my hand and pull me to him, I could feel his smell filling my nostrils, it was musky and masculine. His hand was on one side of my face and he kissed me, it was soft and urgent at the same time. And then he let go of me and hailed one of cars the studios had hired for the night. When we got in the atmosphere was thick and we were siting as far of each other as the space in the car allowed it, even when the partition of the car was up. I turned my head to look at him and he was starikng at me like if he was a lion and I was his prey. He moved to get closer to me and pull me to his side. And then he kissed me again, but this time it was rough his pouty lips were urgent and I turned my body towards him, throwing my right leg on top of his left one until he made me straddle him and my dress was all hiked up. 

"Christ" He said panting "Why there?"   
"What?" I asked, my mind was still a bit fogged by the kiss and by feeling him under me.  
"Your tattoo. Why there?"  
"Oh, my parents are not very fond of tattoos so even when they know I have them they don't have see the, all the time"  
"So strict parents?"  
"Pretty much, yeah"  
"I like that" He took my hips and pressed me against him, making me moan softly "You are a bit rebellious"   
He kissed my lips again, and ground his hips against mine, I could feel how he was getting harder and harder under me, and knowing I was the one causing that made me wet.   
"Sir, we have arrived" when the microphone of the car buzz to life I jumped.  
"Thanks" Said Charlie "We need to get out of the car, you know?"  
"Yeah, sorry" I said getting off of him and opening the door, I got out and rearranged my dress.  
We kept our distance while we were expecting the elevator, we did not wanted to get our picture taken, but the second the elevator doors closed he cornered me and grabbing my face with his hands kissed one more time. One of his hands went down through my neck and stopped at my breast that he start kneading, while my muffled moans scape into his mouth. He was fucking good at this whole teasing game. When the elevator doors opened we, practically, ran to the door of his flat.

Once inside he pushed me against the door and took my leather jacket off, he pushed body against mine so that I felt every inch of him, all hard muscles and his hands were running up and down my sides while his mouth explored my jaw and neck. Then, he hiked my dress up exposing my legs and my underwear clad pussy, where he proceeded to put a hand on. He was touching me through my underwear that was soaked.  
"You are so wet" I could only moan at that. And when he got his hand inside of my underwear a "Ummm... Charlie" scaped my lips. I was wet and ready and I needed him. He pushed two fingers inside me, gently and slowly... Almost too slowly, it felt like he wanted me to ask for it to tell him how much I needed to come.   
While his fingers were working inside of me he went to my hardened nipples and started to suck them through the fabric of my dress. "No bra?" He asked me.  
"Oh... God... As you might have not... Noticed, shit... Using a bra is quite impossible with, fucking god... This, th... Dress."   
Charlie decided to add his thumb on my clit to his ministrations and to sped up the rithm of his fingers inside me, and went back to kissing my lips while I moaned and said his name again and again. "I'm g... Shit! Shit! Charlie" It was almost too much, I was coming and my walls were spasming around his fingers while his lips drank my incoherent words. I still was still more or less dressed and had my shoes on, this man had made me cum without even taking my shoes off.  
So I decided to push him inside until I had him sitting on an arm chair at the living room, took my shoes and dress of and straddled him once more, kissing his lips and moving my hips against his, feeling how hard he was and unbuttoning his shirt at an agonizingly slow pace, when I took his shirt off I could see his chest and his abdomen, hard and firm and the soft contrast between his alabaster skin and my caramel colored one was something I liked a lot. My hands wandered on his chest and abdomen for a while, and my lips where kissing his neck and my hips where still teasing him. I, then, decided to get off of his body and kneel in front of him on the floor while I unbuttoned his jeans, he pushed his hips up so that I could get his jeans and boxers down. And I took him in my mouth, I put the tip of his dick on my mouth and sucked on it like it was a lollipop, while he moaned my name and a string of foul words. His penis was long and it had a considerable girth to it but I made my best to take all of him in my mouth. I wanted it and I was not going to give up. My head bobbed up and down his shaft, while he moaned until he made stand up and told me to go to the bed.  
And there I went, when he got to the bedroom behind me he was already naked and made turn around to take my panties off of me.  
"You are beautiful" He said staring at my naked body "Get on the bed"  
I climbed on the bed on all fours but he grabbed one of my ankles and pull it towards him, making me fall face first against the mattress, Charlie then turned me around and started leaving kisses on the inside of my leg, going up but ignoring where I needed him the most, until he reached my breasts and licked them, one first and then the other. "Charlie... Please" I said.  
"Please?" He was smirking at me "Please what?"  
"Fuck me" I said, taking his dick and guiding him to my entrance, where he stayed just to torture me a bit longer. He placed himself at my entrance, pushing inside of me until he was fully there, ai whimpered a little at how his dick filled me completely and he waited until I got used to him, then Charlie took my wrists and placed them above my head, keeping them there wit one of his hands while he started to pick his pace up, making it faster and harder, and our moans filled the room.  
"This feels so good" with his other hand he was giving soft slaps on my breasts and that turned me on even more, he was not treating me like if I was going to get broken and I liked that a lot.  
Charlie got out of my body and seated on the bed, "Get on top of me"   
So I did as he told me, and guided him inside of me again, this time he put one of his hands around my throat and the other on the back of my neck, while I grinded against him, against his body, keeping him inside of me. I felt how the pressure was starting to gather on my belly, making me go fast and hard against him, while his hand pressed gently on my throat, his breathing was turning more erratic too and my lips found his, giving him a hard kiss before placing my forehead against his and muttering "God... Charlie... I'm comming" and moaning while he pushed his thumb inside of my mouth. I kept riding my orgasm as I drove him straight into his, with his hand around my throat and my pussy clamping around his dick. "Oh! Fuck! Fuck!" Was the only thing that leaft his mouth when his cum shoot inside of me. We stayed like that for a while, getting our breath back, waiting until I got up and told him "I'll go take a shower"  
"Good, is there" he signaled a door on the left of the room. When I came out I found him with all of our discarded clothes on his hands and he said "I thought it was not a very good idea to leave this outside. And I got this for you" he gave me a white t-shirt "If you want to stay"  
"Thanks, Charlie" I said as I pulled the t-shirt down my body "I'll take my turn on the shower now"  
When Charlie got out we got into bed and he pulled into him once again, placing one of my legs across his body.


End file.
